WOUND
by Boowan
Summary: Setiap luka membutuhkan obat dan sebuah pisau yang menggores jari mustahil digunakan untuk mengobati luka goresannya/ FF EXO GS/ Crack! KaiBaek/


**Tittle : WOUND**

**Ratting : T**

**Genre : Hurt**

****

Cast : Kim Jongin

** Byun Baekhyun**

****

Perhatian! Ini FF EXO GS.

**Selamat Membaca. MUMUMUMU :3**

..

..

**..**

Kai berdiri kaku di balik pohon besar dengan wajah memerah tegang. Rahang pemuda itu mengatup rapat seakan menahan teriakan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga membuat buku-buku jari tangannya memucat. Matanya menatap nanar sesuatu yang berada jauh di depannya. Pundaknya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang memburu dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berirama lebih cepat dari normal.

Jika tidak ingat dia sedang berada di tempat umum, dia mungkin akan berteriak, memaki, memukul, melakukan apasaja seperti orang kesurupan semata-mata untuk melampiaskan emosi yang terasa memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Amarah. Itulah yang terlihat dari sorot mata dan bahasa tubuhnya.

BRUGH!

Kepalan tangannya saat ini sudah bersarang pada batang pohon di hadapannya. Tak dihiraukannya rasa nyeri yang berawal di kulit, masuk ke otot lalu menjalar ke tulang-tulang jarinya. Nyeri itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang tengah di rasakan hatinya saat ini.

Dan ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang diperhatikannya sejak dua puluh menit lalu mulai bergerak, Kai melangkah tergesa meninggalkan tempatnya.

Kai sedikit berlari menyusul gadis mungil yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan gadis lain berpipi chubby. Gadis itu terlihat tengah menahan tawa ketika si gadis berpipi _chubby_ mengatakan sesuatu.

" Kau tahu Baekhyun-ah… ahjjusi itu mencoba menggodaku…," samar-samar Kai mendengar suara gadis berpipi chubby yang diketahuinya bernama Minseok itu.

Baekhyun, gadis yang berjalan disamping Minseok terkekeh, " Lalu… apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ?"

" Ajjushi itu- "

GREP

Sesuatu menginstruksi Minseok yang lantas membuatnya terdiam.

Baekhyun berbalik saat merasa ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Mata sipitnya sedikit terbelalak saat dia tahu siapa yang saat ini tengah menahannya. Diliriknya Minseok yang juga tengah melirik ke arahnya.

Mata Kai menatap tajam pada sosok di hadapannya, " Kau… ikut aku!" ujarnya kemudian. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, tangan besarnya menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun. Membuat sosok mungil itu terpaksa mengikuti pergerakan Kai.

" Ya! Kim Jongin!" Minseok tak yakin harus berbuat apa saat melihat temannya diseret oleh laki-laki kasar yang terlihat sedang dalam _mood_ buruk.

" Kau membawaku kemana ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha mensepadankan langkah kaki pendeknya dengan langkah cepat Kai. Tak ada jawaban apapun. Entah Kai dengar atau tidak, ia justru semakin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Hingga ketika mereka sampai pada sebuah koridor yang sepi, Kai berhenti dan melepas pegangannya. Baekhyun mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku harus masuk kelas sebentar lagi," protes Baekhyun dengan nada yang teramat ketus. Seperti saat pertama Baekhyun bertanya, tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berkulit eksotis yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

" Jadi seperti itu ?" menjawab protes Baekhyun dengan kalimat tanya. Suaranya lirih dan rendah namun terdengar menusuk. Kai masih tetap pada posisi nya sejak tiba di tempat ini.

" Kai… cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu membawaku ketempat ini ?!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

BRUGH

Tanpa aba-aba dan hanya membutuhkuan waktu kurang dari 10 detik, Kai mendorong kasar tubuh mungil Baekhyun merapatkannya pada dinding. Baekhyun meringis merasakan sedikit sensasi nyeri di punggungnya.

Wajah Kai merah padam, rahangnya mengatup rapat dan matanya terlihat berkilat. Mata itu begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi siapapun yang balik menatapnya. Tangan besar Kai mencengkeram kuat pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak saat mata sipitnya menangkap cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir di sela-sela jari tangan kanan Kai. Itu darah.

" Kai- "

" Katakan padaku…., " Baekhyun meringis saat dirasanya cengkraman tangan Kai mulai terasa menyakitkan, " Apa yang membuatmu berpaling pada laki-laki itu ?"

"Kai- "

" Apa yang dia miliki sedang aku tidak ?"

" Jongin-ah- "

" Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya ?"

" Kim Jongin- "

" AKU BERTANYA PADAMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" dada Kai naik turun menahan luapan emosinya. Matanya menatap nanar pada manik mata coklat milik Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya dalam.

" Aku menyukainya," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya setelah hening beberapa menit di antara mereka. Ia masih menatap lurus mata Kai.

Mata garang itu mendadak berubah sendu dan cengkraman di pundak Baekhyun perlahan mengendur, " Kau sedang berbohong ?!" tak yakin itu lebih tepat disebut pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Masih menatap lurus mata bening yang dingin itu, " Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

HENING

Baekhyun berdehem," Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan. Biarkan aku pergi."

" Aku menyesal," Kai mundur selangkah. Memberi sedikit ruang seolah mempersilahkan jika Baekhyun ingin pergi, " Maaf," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun justru tetap tak bergeming di tempat, ia menatap heran Kai sesaat sebelum tangannya mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kain persegi empat berwarna merah bata yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia menarik tangan kanan Kai lalu mengusap darah yang merembes di sela-sela jari itu hati-hati, " Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang akhirnya bisa melukai dirimu sendiri," ujar Baekhyun," Kau harus memikirkan setiap akibat dari tindakan yang kau lakukan."

" Aku merindukan mu Baekhyun-ah."

Tak ada sahutan, Baekhyun masih berkutat membalutkan sapu tangannya pada jari-jari Kai.

Mata kecil Baekhyun berbinar ceria ketika sapu tangan merah jambu-nya sudah membalut jari-jari tangan kanan Kai," Nah! selesai "

" Tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi ?" potong Kai cepat.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap lurus wajah Kai yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap," Untuk apa ?"

" Memperbaiki segalanya. Memperbaiki hubungan kita."

HENING

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Baekhyun, "Kai-ie… sebagai pemain sepak bola, tentunya kau tahu…" ujar Baekhyun kemudian," Pemain yang melakukan tiga kali pelanggaran fatal akan memperoleh kartu merah yang artinya dia harus keluar dari lapangan dan tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bermain, benar begitu bukan ?"

Baekhyun mendengus dengan senyum samar di bibirnya, "Dan kufikir… kau sudah mendapatkan kartu merah mu, Kai."

Kai menunduk menatap ujung sepatu Baekhyun," Noona...," Kai mengangkat wajahnya," Setidaknya beri aku tiga buah kartu kuning dan aku berjanji itu akan menjadi peringatan terakhir untukku."

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan," Aku mohon," pinta Kai.

" Satu kali terluka kita masih memiliki cara untuk menahan tangisnya," Baekhyun menatap gumpalan awan putih yang berarak di langit melalui jendela besar yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding koridor," Dua kali, kita masih bisa tersenyum untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dan kufikir… kita sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk menahan luka yang ketiga. Itu bodoh dan pastinya akan menyisakan bekas yang cukup sulit untuk di hilangkan."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai," Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan. Luka mu harus di obati," ujar Baekhyun.

HENING

Kai menarik nafas," Kenapa kau memilihnya ?" suara Kai sedikit bergetar. Mata hitamnya fokus menatap iris coklat bening milik Baekhyun.

" Setiap luka membutuhkan obat dan…," Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding koridor," Dan dia adalah obatku."

" Berikan sekali saja kesempatan padaku untuk menjadi obat mu. Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Apapun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya pada Kai berubah lembut," Fikirkan baik-baik Kai," ujarnya," Sebuah pisau yang menggores jari tidak mungkin digunakan untuk mengobati luka goresannya. Oh jangankan membuat lukanya mengering, menghentikan perdarahannya pun mustahil."

Tak ada suara dari keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

" Aku mengerti…," ujar Kai kemudian," Meskipun aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi obat, setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi perban yang akan membalut lukamu. Melindunginya dari infeksi walau setelah luka itu benar-benar sembuh maka perban tersebut akan di buang."

Baekhyun terpaku sesaat mendengar penuturan Kai, hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain," Pisau tetaplah pisau dan perban tetaplah perban," ujar Baekhyun," Sangat jauh berbeda. Butuh sihir untuk mengubah benda tajam menjadi benda yang lembut dan Ehmm mengubah sesuatu yang bisa melukai menjadi sesuatu yang bisa mengobati."

Ia mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya," Hissh! Kau membuatku melewatkan jam mata kuliah, Kim Jongin-ssi," gumamnya," Baiklah. Sepertinya semua sudah jelas. Aku akan pergi."

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hingga ia berhenti karena sekali lagi, tangan besar milik Kai menangkap pergelangan tangannya," Aku tak akan membiarkan kita berakhir seperti ini. Akan ku buktikan siapa sesungguhnya yang bisa mengobati luka mu."

Baekhyun diam cukup lama hingga kemudian ia berbalik," Hiduplah dengan baik mulai sekarang, Kai…," sebelah tangannya yang bebas melepaskan pegangan tangan Kai perlahan," Dan ingat… jangan berbuat hal bodoh yang hanya akan membuat mu menyesal nantinya," Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia berbalik lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Kai hanya mampu menatap nanar orang yang dicintainya itu perlahan mulai membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Ah~ Kai-ssi…," Baekhyun mendadak berbalik," Sebuah luka… sangat rentan terhadap benda tajam di sekitarnya. Ia akan kembali berdarah jika tersentuh sedikit saja."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum di bibir tipisnya," Jadi… jika kau adalah sebuah pisau tajam maka jangan pernah mendekati sebuah luka."

****

FIN

..

..

..

/ Apa itu tadi [?] /

Terinspirasi dari kisah percintaan temen yang bener-bener bikin aku ikutan galau. Mantan pacar temen ku itu memohon-mohon buat balikan lagi padahal temen ku udah move on dan dapat pacar baru. Elah si mantan pake acara ngrecokin segala. Kayak nggak rela gitu temen aku dapet cowok baru.

Mana tu si mantan bilang mau beli tambang. Mau bunuh diri kali ya / Sumpah aku tahan tawa pas bagian ini. Sebenernya tu orang kenapa sih/ Kasihan banget temen gue/

Dan jeng-jeng… alhasil temen ku curhat semaleman sambil nangis-nangis.

Duh.

Padahal dulunya waktu masih pacaran temen aku di selingkuhin mulu ama cewek lain. Dan ini udah yang ke-tiga kalinya loh dia KETAHUAN. Yang nggak KETAHUAN sih nggak tahu /clap clap clap/ Kalo misal temen ku mau diajakin balikan lagi trus diselingkuhin lagi. Aku mau ngasih payung cantik buat dia. Beneran.

/ clap clap clap again/

Sebenernya temen aku yang gampang banget di bodohi atau mantan pacar temen aku yang jago membodohi sih ? Atau Author yang sebenernya bodoh disini / Sembilan dari sepuluh orang setuju sama pernyataan terakhir/

Aku bakal direbus kalo temen ku sampe baca ini /but who's care/ plak/ XD

Mohon doanya ya teman-teman, semoga temen ku dan mantan pacar nya yang masih labil itu segera di bukakan pintu hatinya oleh Tuhan YME /halahh/

/KOK JADI CURHAT MASALAH ORANG/

****

[OKESIP CURHATAN DIATAS NGGAK PENTING BANGET SEBENARNYA]

Kalo ceritanya gantung dan aneh itu soalnya kisah cinta temen ku dengan sang mantan itu belum tuntas sampai sekarang /Alibi/

Dan aku nggak tahu kenapa make pair **KaiBaek** buat cerita diatas. Serius! Bukan karena temen ku itu seimut Baekhyun atau mantan pacarnya ganteng kayak Kai. BUKAN.

Ini lebih karena selera / plak/

Jujur! sebenarnya nggak tega memisahkan Kai yang Errrrrrrr~ [?] dengan Kyungsoo yang imutnya maksimal. **MEREKA TU SERASI BANGET!**

Apalagi memisahkan Baekhyun dengan couple rusuhnya yang ganteng Chanyeol :3

Tapi gimana ya… soalnya anu sih… kan anu… /apaan deh/

****

OKE SEBENERNYA AKU GAK MAU BANYAK OMONG **TAPI….. mMhHpmpff~**

/dibekep rame-rame/

YOWESLAH!

****

Thanks buat yang nyempetin baca :)

****

MIND TO REVIEW (?) *winkwinkwinkwinkwink*


End file.
